


Soulmates!

by Jongs_Keycat



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jongs_Keycat/pseuds/Jongs_Keycat
Summary: When they say Arrange Marriages are well difficult to arrange they mean it, but no one told Kim Jonghyun that he'll be falling for his choosen partner . All Kim Kibum wanted was to get out of this arranged marriage, he never planned on falling in love with that tiny T-Rex.





	1. Chapter 1

Character Intro-

Kim Jonghyun- Artist (Painter), 28 years old, lives with his mom and sister (married)

Lee Kibum- Model,24 years old, spoiled younger brother of Lee Jinki

Lee Jinki- Flim Director, owns Talent Agency Lee Entertainment, 29 years old.

Lee Taemin- Model, Kibum's Best Friend, 22 years old

Choi Minho- Actor, 26 years old, Jonghyun’s Best Friend

Lee Taeyeon- Photographer, 28 years old, sister of Lee Taemin & best friend of Lee Jinki


	2. First Meeting!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoever said that Arrange Marriages are hard to arrange clearly didn’t mean it as joke, 28 year old Kim Jonghyun was facing the hardest crises of his life, today he was supposed to go and meet his could be husband. Now you’ll be wondering how come husband and not a wife, well that’s simple because he’s gay and he spent 28 years of his life coming to term. Now at 28, with constant nagging from his Umma and Noona, he finally decided to let them find him a spouse. He was really thankful to both of them that they accepted his uality and were supportive of him finding a male partner rather than forcing him to find a female one.

Jonghyun’s POV

“ Kim Jonghyun! Just what the hell are you wearing?” screamed my noona, making me almost jump out of my skin.

"You look like someone dragged you backward from the bed, what kind of look it that? “ covering my ears with my palms, I glanced down at my current outfit, it was nothing special just my normal black hoodie and black jeans, what’s wrong in dressing up comfortably . I could hear chuckle coming from my right, and glanced at my so called best friend who was being so not helpful in this situation and enjoying my misery.

“ But Noona, what wrong with this outfit, it’s so comfy” this had Minho rolling on the floor from laughing too much, my best friend sure did a good job of imitating hyena, that ing good for nothing tall froggy.

“ Kim Jonghyun are you trying to scare away your would be spouse, what would he say seeing you like this” my noona was a fire spitting dragon when things didn't go her way, I felt like sobbing, where is my cute and caring noona, where is my tall comforting & supporting friend, I don’t know this fire dragon and tall frog, I’m so nervous.

“ Minho-ya can you be a darling and help my stupid brother to dress in something which is acceptable by society standards” who’s sister is she, I feel so betrayed by both of them.

“ Sure Noona, leave it on me” said stupid frog controlling his laughter. When my noona left my room, I ran and tackled that giant keroro in a bear hug jumping on his back, this made us both loose our balance and fall on my bed, causing us to burst out in laughter.

“ Oh Hyung! I really can’t believe you’re gonna get married soon, I mean OMG, YOU ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED, MY BEST FRIEND IS GETTING MARRIED! Minho stared yelling at top of his lungs.

“ Yah Choi Minho, stop yelling before I turn deaf, yes I’m getting married, so what, someday you’ll too and let me remind you, we are just gonna meet him today, it’s not like I have selected him and we are marrying tomorrow, I mean I don’t even know him, noona just knows his elder brother or was it her husband, well all in all I don’t even know how he looks or what’s his personality like, thinking about it makes me so nervous, what am I supposed to do, help me you good for nothing so called best friend.” Just thinking about meeting this unknown person who if everything goes well would end up being my husband and would spend life time with me made me super nervous.

“Aigoo hyung, stop stressing, you are behaving like a high school girl on her first date, and it’s just a meeting, I mean me, Sodam Noona and Umma would be there with you, you’ll just have to get to know him and if you don’t like him it’s fine, but just meet him and now stop worrying and get up, we need to make you presentable or else your future spouse would reject you without much thought.

Similar to these two best friends another set of best friends were going crazy with worry.

Kibum’s POV

“But hyung is it really necessary, I mean I’m just 24 what’s the rush, are you so tired of me that you want to get rid of me, if so tell me, I’ll move out, Tae you won’t mind if I move in with you right, now I’m burden for Jinki Hyung my own brother. I’m sure your umma-appa won’t mind they love me any ways, and Taeyeon noona too, what’s the point of staying here when my own brother doesn’t want me, I feel so unloved at the moment.”

“ Bummiee, will you stop this drama, and where are you going with feeling unloved and moving out, Of course I love, you know you are my everything and there is no rush, you are just meeting him, not like I’m marrying you off tomorrow. He is a nice guy, I know his sister’s husband, and I’m doing this because I love you a lot and I’m worried about you, with this constant projects I’m required to travel so much and leaving you alone here always weights on my mind. And don’t you think it’s nice to have someone special.” Jinki hyung looked at me with his soft smile. I can never understand how he manages to be stern and all business like one moment and all Dubu like at another. Well I m not loosing this battle.

“ If so then don’t you think you should find that someone special first as your older than me hyung” I smirked eyeing my best friend who had been so quiet since the beginning of this discussion was now sporting a soft pink blush on his cheeks . Oh tae when are you gonna tell my obvious hyung about your love, you have known him your entire life and your so called crush on him is cute but also annoying, I want to see you both together.

“ What are you talking about, of course I have someone special” hearing this both me and taemin were shocked, hyung never told us or rather me about his special person, I’m seriously doubting his love for me now.

“What, since when did you have someone special and how come I don’t know him. You never told me. Hyung how can you do this to your only cute , adorable and lovable baby brother” from the corner of my eye I saw how taemin lowered his head, this was not good.

“ Of course you know about it bummiee, who else can be my special person other than my chicken” oh hyung what am I going to do with you, I couldn’t help but burst out laughing. I could see a small smile playing on taemin’s lips, knowing that he still had chance.

“ Why are you laughing young man, what’s wrong with my chicken and Mr. you need to start getting ready, if I know you as well as I think you need hours to get ready, so you better start now. Also bummie, they will be coming over by evening, I have asked maids to get some snacks and tea ready, but it would be better and impressive if you could make something with your own hands. Let them see or rather taste how amazing my baby brother is. I’ll be leaving you boys now, taemin please do me a favor and make sure he gets ready on time.” Saying this Jinki hyung left us.

“Make something with my hand my foot” I felt like yelling at top of my lungs, this is so frustrating, I have an important shoot tomorrow, I don’t need this stress today.

“Come on hyung, let’s start preparing you”. Now you decided to talk, oh some best friend you are taemin-ah.

“Now you are talking what happen to siding me when I stand up against hyung, some support you are” I looked at him frowning.

“Hyung, don’t say that, you know when Jinki hyung goes all Lee Onew on us, I can’t open my mouth even if I want to, he is just so dominating that way, I can’t help but want to submit to everything he says.”

“Oh stop stop, TMI, I don’t want to know how you want to what you said, ah submit to my hyung. Even though it’s cute seeing you all shy in front of my brother, I have some serious issue that I need your help with. If your done fantasizing about my brother will you help me thinking how I can get out of this stupid arrange marriage.” I wined

“How about you run away for few hours, you can come back when this meeting is over”

“What are you talking about, hyung will cancel this meet and reschedule it, and I’ll be in so much trouble after that, no it’s a bad idea, no running away. We need to find a way to make him reject me, so I won’t be upsetting hyung and he won’t be mad at me for causing trouble. Think taemin-ah think” I started pouting at him.

“Ok Ok, give me two minutes to think” I could see him biting his lips, an indication that he was thinking this seriously. I watched him pace around the room for some time before he gave his infamous sly smile.

“ Well hyung how about this, you go and cook some really nice ramen for them”

“What, this is your great escape idea, ramen, right they will think we are too poor to feed them proper snack and reject me, how cool would that be now. Well my Einstein let me tell you something, you heard hyung right maids are preparing snacks”

“Would you listen to me without interrupting, When I said Ramen, I didn’t mean any normal ramen, I meant my special Uyu KKula Ramen”

“ Wait a sec, is it by chance that same ramen that you fed me once when we were alone and I woke up in hospital with a bad case of diarrhea”

“Yup, that’s the one”

“Oh Taemin-ah you’re the best, this is like the ultimate card, after that Ramen, he won’t even think of my name without shivering” I hugged my besties and we both started laughing our evil laugh, we did that every time we had any mischief up our sleeves. Well Mr. would be Husband let’s see how you survive this Uyu Kkula Ramen Test.


	3. Cat meets Puppysaurs!

Jonghyun’s Pov

I don’t know why Umma decided to stay behind and not come with us, didn’t she want to meet my would be husband, Noona said because it was just young people on their side it would be awkward if Umma tags along. We are currently on our way to their house, Noona’s husband said something about how they stay on the other side of Seoul, hyung couldn’t come because of some last moment meeting, I wish he was here, I mean isn’t he friends with them, this is so awkward. I looked at my Noona who was busy texting someone, probably her husband and Minho who was reading his script, does he ever stop working. Signing to myself I wondered how my husband to be would be like, is he tall, fair. What if he is not a nice guy. I couldn’t help but wonder.

Soon we were pulling up on a long dive way, in my musing I had lost the track of time and didn’t notice that we had already reached our destination. From what I could see, it was a very big house, maybe along the lines of what you call mansions; it was definitely bigger than our place. There were few imported car’s parked along the drive way, how rich were these people.

As we pulled along the front door, a well-dressed butler came up to our car, we got out as he opened doors for us.

“Welcome to Lee Mansion, Mr. & Ms. Kim and?” he looked at Minho, who smiled at him and said

“Minho, Choi Minho”

Smiling warmly at Minho he said “and Mr. Choi, let me escort you, Mr. Lee is waiting for you. This way please”

As he lead us to the front door, which was immediately opened by a maid for us to enter. As we followed behind him, I looked around the hallway, it was beautifully painted with soft cream color, walls had many paintings some beautiful scenery, some still images of products. Whoever decorated this house had good taste in art.

As we reached what can be a big living room, I could see a young man probably around my age. He was very handsome and dressed simply yet stylishly. As we entered he got up to greet us.  
“Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Jinki imida, bangabseubnida”   
“Annyeonghaseyo Jinki –ssi, Kim Sodam imida, Park Jae-Hwa’s wife. And this is my younger brother Jonghyun” said noona, lightly pushing me forward. My first impression of this guy was a soft understanding older brother, plus he has such a gentle smile, I couldn’t help but smile in return as I greeted him , bowing deeply.  
“Annyeonghaseyo  Jinki-ssi, Kim Jonghyun imida and this is  my best friend Choi Minho” Minho followed me as we bowed to him.  
“Aye, no need to be so formal Jonghyun-ah, Minho-ya, you can call me Jinki Hyung or just Hyung, I hope we can become good friends.” Jinki Hyung smiled at us the same warm and gentle smile, as he turned to noona and said  
“Sodam-ssi, please have a seat, Kibum should be with us in a moment” saying this he called a maid over and whispered to her something, as she left to get him whatever he asked for.  
“So Jonghyun-ah, tell me about yourself. What do you do for living?”   
“I’m an artist hyung or more like a painter” I could see some twinkle in his eyes as his smile got even wider.  
“Oh wonderful, you’ll get along with Kibum just fine then, he loves art in all forms, though his interest is more on lines of fashion, but he has eyes for paintings, as you can see around, it’s his choice.” We looked around as he pointed, similar to hallway; this room was also decorated beautifully with paintings, vases and soft rug, so it was done by Kibum. A pretty common name, but now I’m somewhat excited to put a face to this name. I want to meet the person who has such great taste in art; I can tell they are some rare and beautiful paintings from world famous artist. I was brought of my musing by a nudge in my side; I look towards Minho who was nudging me.  
“What”? I whispered softly so only he could hear me, his reply came back just as softly  
“Look over there” as he pointed in a particular direction with his chin, as I turned towards where he was point, the sight that met my eyes was just as beautiful and breathe taking as the interior.  
In the doorway stood two boys, they looked so young. Both had quite feminine features, one was a bit shorter than the other with soft brown hair, and matching eye. How old was, he looked like a high school student. But he wasn’t the one that caught my attention; it was the other taller one. He had a pair of sharp cat eyes which stared straight at us. While the other boy was beautiful brown, this person had a pair of sexy bleached blonde hair; he was so pale with nice cupid bow lips. As an artist if I had to describe perfection then I would describe him.

“Oh Kibum, why are you standing there come here” like a broken spell, I blink and looked at Jinki hyung as he called over both of them to join us. Which one was Kibum though?  
Both boys came over and sat next to Jinki hyung on opposite couch. That cat person sat next to Jinki hyung while the beautiful brown head sat next to him.  
“Sodam ssi, Jonghyun-ah this is my younger brother Lee Kibum and his best friend Lee Taemin” hyung introduced both boys to us, as I looked over at Kibum, I saw him staring back at me, and somehow I couldn’t help but blush. So this cat person was Kibum.  
“Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Kibum imida, bangabseubnida” Kibum introduced himself while Taemin just smiled and bowed, he looked like a shy person.  
“Annyeonghaseyo Kibum-ssi” my noona said while looking at me with that glint in her eye. This doesn’t look good, noona please don’t embarrass me.  
“ Aniyo noona, please call me Kibum or rather Key, I prefer that” he really had a nice strong voice.  
“ Ok Key-ah, what do you do” said my noona while laughing  
“I’m a model noona, I model under my hyung’s agency along with Taemin-ah” Ah no wonder he is so beautiful, Taemin as well.  
“Kibum-ah, you know Jonghyun-ah is a painter?” as soon as these words left Jinki hyung’s mouth, I felt a pair of cat eyes focused on me. I could feel butterflies in my stomach, as I stared back. What was this feeling, I have never felt something like this before, it was like thousand little light bulbs were lit, brightening up my entire world.

Kibum’s POV  
As we were done making our secret weapon in this plan, Taemin’s special Uyu Kula Ramen, we decided to head back to my room to get changed.   
“Hyung what are you planning to wear for today’s meet”  
“Oh I have a perfect outfit in my mind for today” I smirked looking at Tae, as I walked to my walk-in closet to pull out my today’s masterpiece.  
“Why do I have a bad feeling about this?”  
“ Tada!”   
“Hyung no way, are you crazy? You’re supposed to meet your would be husband today, and this is how you’re planning to dress” I looked at the outfit I had picked for today’s meet. It was a graphic T with ripped jeans, over it I had picked a black bomber jacket. All this combined with my bleached blonde hair and lined eyes was like a deadly combo. Even though I want to get out of this marriage, it doesn’t mean I don’t want to leave a lasting impression.

As I sat in front of my princess vanity putting up final touches to my look, I saw Taemin standing at the window looking out at something.

“Ya Taemin-ah, come here and have a seat, why are you standing at the window. I don’t understand why you’re so excited about all of this”  
“Hyung, you should at least show some interest, if not for yourself then at least for Jinki hyung” There he goes again. Signing to myself   
“Because it’s for Jinki hyung I’m meeting them or I wouldn’t have agreed at all. Well how do I look” I got up from my vanity and did a little pose for him.  
“Sexy as always hyung, but don’t you think it’s a bit too much for this meet” he said hesitating a bit  
“Nah! If you have the looks then flaunt it to the best”  
Just then we heard a knock on the door followed with a soft “Master Key”. Taemin went and opened the door for maid to enter.  
“Master Key, Master Lee has asked for you. Guest have arrived”  
Well it’s time to put up the best show for tonight. Letting her know that we’ll follow soon.   
“Well Taemin-ah, it’s time. Let’s go”  
“Hyung, just please behave” laughing I sing songed “Sure Sure”  
As we entered living room, the first thing that met my eyes was a Tiny T Rex and a Tall Keroro sitting next to a beautiful Lady, who seemed to be talking about something with Jinki hyung.   
As I stared at them, I saw that T-Rex staring at me, when I looked him in the eye, he blushed some and looked down. Well what do we have here now?  
“Oh Kibum, why are you standing there come here” looks like hyung noticed us. As we walked towards them, I noticed that T Rex kept looking at me from under his lashes, which one am I supposed to marry, hope it’s not that Tall Keroro, no offence he is handsome, just not my style. T Rex looks handsome as well; he looks somewhat between a puppy and dino. Maybe I can call him Puppysaurus hehehe.  
I sat next to hyung and Tae sat next to me.  
“Sodam ssi, Jonghyun-ah this is my younger brother Lee Kibum and his best friend Lee Taemin” hyung introduced us to them. I could see puppsaurus, I mean Jonghyun-ssi look at me, when I stared back he blushed again, how cute!  
“Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Kibum imida, bangabseubnida” I introduced myself while Taemin just smiled back at them. Beautiful lady who I came to know as Sodam Noona gave me a pretty smile and called me Kibum-ssi to which I asked her to call me Key. She humored me with a laugh and asked me what I do.  
“I’m a model noona, I model under my hyung’s agency along with Taemin-ah”   
“Kibum-ah, you know Jonghyun-ah is a painter?” Jinki hyung said suddenly making me stare at Jonghyun, who stared back at me. Painter, I see, not bad at all. Things are going to be so much fun. Mr. Puppysaurus just wait and see.


	4. Bonus-Jinki's Thoughts!

Am I doing the right thing, Kibum actually is really young. But he is getting hit on left right center front, also I really him to have someone when I cannot be by his side. When I said I’m not marrying you tomorrow, I mean it Bum, maybe you can meet and get to know. Your happiness means everything for me, so if you don’t like him then its fine. Also he’ll still have to pass my big brother test. There is no way I’m handing over my precious baby brother to any stranger, though Jae said his brother-in-law is very caring and sweet, best of best. I trust you Jae, but I’ll have to test your brother-in-law.  
Just then maid came in to inform me that guest have arrived. I asked her to escort them in. When the door opened I stood up to greet them. Their party included a beautiful lady, probably Jae-Haw’s wife, a short guy who looked like a mixture between puppy and dino, and a tall guy with keroro face. As they reach near me, I smiled and introduced myself.  
“Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Jinki imida, bangabseubnida”  
“Annyeonghaseyo Jinki –ssi, Kim Sodam imida, Park Jae-Hwa’s wife. And this is my younger brother Jonghyun” Sodam-ssi introduced, which after her light push was followed by her brother’s greeting.  
“Annyeonghaseyo Jinki-ssi, Kim Jonghyun imida and this is my best friend Choi Minho”. Ah so that dino was Jonghyun, Jae’s brother-in-law. He had nice soft appearance and a sweet melodious voice, also that tall keroro was called Minho. I smiled and asked them to call me hyung.  
“So Jonghyun-ah, tell me about yourself. What do you do for living?” I ask him.  
“I’m an artist hyung or more like a painter” I have never believed in faith or destiny or luck. For me hard work always pays, but if there is anything like luck, then it must be this. Painter, pretty sweet, Kibumiee is sure to like this one. If there is anything my brother likes, its art. Fashion being his favorite.  
When Kibum came, I saw how Jonghyun kept looking at my brother; it was the way I looked at my chicken hehehe. If only Bum didn’t had that look which screams trouble, my life would have been easier won’t it now. Well if this is faiths hand, then I’ll like to see what it has dealt for my baby brother and this puppysaurus.


	5. Uyu Kula Ramen & Date Plans

Jonghyun’s POV  
Soon, the maid brought out some snacks. There was a broad selection of delicacies to choose from. There was a plethora of baked goodies commensurate with Korean snacks. But, what captivated my attention and flabbergasted me was a pot full of some bizarre looking ramen, placed right there in the center of all of these mouthwatering dishes.  
“Noona, I made this delicious ramen for you all.” I heard Kibum say this to my noona. From the corner of my eye, I saw him scoop some of that questionable thing he called ramen in small bowls for us.  
“Jjinja! Daebak, Key-ah! Charane! But I cannot eat ramen, rather I’m not allowed to at the moment as I am on a diet, but I’m sure Jonghyunnie & Minho-ya would love to taste it. Right boys?” Noona said looking at us. Minho looked at me at the same moment I stared back at him, sharing a look that told the both of us that we were on the same page; this was so not going to end well. No offense to Kibum’s cooking skills, but isn’t ramen supposed to be red? And look at least remotely palatable?! This one had a strange, brownish white color to it and most certainly did not look edible. This queasy concoction was a far cry from the delicious ramen Kibum deemed it to be.  
Soon we found ourselves holding a steaming bowl of it. Well, there’s no going back now. Sharing a last look with Minho, we decided to bite the bullet and taste it. Its smell was very peculiar and it certainly did not smell like a good ramen would. It did not elicit any nostalgia the smell of ramen invariably did. What it did smell like was doom and destruction. And the moment it touched my tongue, my instincts screamed for me to remove that offending “food” from my mouth. WHAT THE HELL WAS THIS?! Despite my instincts, I forced myself to swallow it. I could feel multiple eyes on me and as I looked up I saw a pair of cat eyes staring at me.  
“How is it?”, he asked, smirking at me.  
Kibum’s POV  
Finally, it was the part I was waiting for! To see him take a bite of Taemin’s deadly concoction! His face turned a ghastly shade of white after taking a bite. Well mister, it was nice knowing you!!!  
“How is it?”, I asked, smirking at him!  
“It’s…It’s really delicious, one of the best ramens I have ever tried…”,he said, giving that cute puppy smile. No way! How is that even possible?! How can he even form a coherent expression let alone smile after eating that?! I looked at Taemin. He too had a shocked expression on his face. Just then, we heard a series of choking and coughing sounds.  
Jonghyun’s POV  
I started patting Minho’s back as he choked on that deadly concoction. I’m so sorry Minho-ya.  
“Are you alright Minho-ya?” Noona asked looking very worried for Minho’s wellbeing. Barely catching his breath back, he spluttered out a few nonsensical words meant to assure Noona of his wellbeing.  
“Why don’t you have some of these cookies or maybe cupcakes?” Jinki hyung asked, smiling that eye smile. I’m sure he knew why Minho was choking. And while those cookies and cupcakes looked fine, neither Minho nor I had any intention of eating anything that shared the table with that dubious ramen.  
Instead, I decided to change the topic away from the food and ask Jinki Hyung something that was on my mind since the moment I laid my eyes on Kibum. “Hyung, would you mind if I take Kibum on a date, say maybe tomorrow? We can get to know each other this way.” I looked at Jinki hyung, trying to read his expressions.  
“Why not? That is a lovely idea! Don’t you think so Kibum-ah?”, Jinki hyung said, all the while smiling at his younger brother.  
Kibum’s POV  
WHAT THE FUCK???! NO WAY!! Things were escalating out of control at an exponential rate. First that stupid ramen plan failed, and now this date!  
“Bu…But hyung! I have a photoshoot tomorrow! There’s no way I can make it. We don’t know when it will end; you know how long these shoots take. Right Taemin?” I looked at my best friend for help.  
“Hmmm…well hyung it’s Jae Hyung & U-Know hyung. It wouldn’t take long with both of them.” That little pixie! How could he do this to me?! I glared at him! Whose side are you on Taemin!?  
“Well, it’s settled then. Jonghyun-ah, you can pick up Kibum from Lee Entertainment building by 7, but can you stop by my office before that if you don’t mind?” hyung asked that puppysaurus while giving his eye smile. What is he planning?!  
“Sure hyung. By what time would you like me to come by?”  
“6.30 would do”  
OMG!!!! There are deciding all of this without my consent! What do I do???? Ottohkeeee……


	6. Big Brother & Date Night-Part 1

Jonghyun’s POV

I checked my watch as I stood in front of the towering building of Lee Entertainment. It stood tall and proud in the heart of Seoul. As I walked in, I saw the people rushing here and there with laptops and note pads in hand. There were also a few models; well I presume they are models. They are entirely too tall like Minho. This was probably a busy day in Lee Entertainment. I approached the reception area and looked at the receptionist.

“Excuse me”

“Yes Sir, how may I help you?” the receptionist politely inquired.

“I’m here to meet Lee Jinki.”

“Do you have an appointment with Mr Lee?”

“Hmmm…no, it’s personal and he told me to come meet him before I pick his brother Kibum,” I told her scratching my neck. I was never really comfortable in any corporate setting. The look she gave me promised dire trouble if I was just wasting her time.

“I’ll ring Mr. Lee and check, can you give me your name please?”

“Kim Jonghyun.”

I saw her call someone up, as I looked around, taking in all the hustle bustle. Thank god I’m allowed to work at my own pace!

“Hello, Minah, there’s a Mr. Kim Jonghyun here to meet Mr. Lee. He says Mr. Lee called him but he doesn’t have an appointment….Oh! Ok, I’ll send him up immediately!” She looked at me from top to bottom as she hanged up, seemingly contemplating what someone like me could possibly have to do with someone like Lee Jinki.

“Please take the elevator on your right, straight up to 16th floor; that’s Mr. Lee’s office.” I walked to the elevator after thanking her. As the elevator took me to my destination, I kept wondering how this date with Kibum would go. The elevator pinged to let me know that I had reached my destination, effectively breaking me out of my reverie. As I walked out, I saw a beautiful lady standing in front of the elevator, smiling at me.

“Mr. Kim, welcome! My name is Minah. I’m Mr. Lee’s secretary. He is waiting for you. So if you could please follow me, I will take you to him.” I smiled at her to show that I would do as she said. Soon we stood outside of a wooden door with golden handles. As she knocked softly on it, we heard a deep yet warm voice call out for us to enter. As we enter, there seating in his chair was Jinki hyung. He was dressed handsomely in a nice grey suit looking every bit the owner of a top modeling agency! Last time he was dressed up so cozily that he looked like an entirely different person. Today he looked like Lee Jinki- young CEO of Lee Entertainment. Just as we entered, he looked up and smiled that sweet smile at me.

“Jonghyun-ah please come in. Have a seat have a seat.” Jinki hyung said as he stood up and came towards a set of couches and coffee table. He gestured for me to take a seat as he spoke to his assistant,

“Minah, could you get us some coffee and something to eat?”

“Right away Mr. Lee,” she said walking out, closing the door behind her. Jinki hyung sat down opposite to me and looked at me. I couldn’t decipher his gaze; it was like he was trying to read me inside out. He seemed like a very different person from the one I had met previously. For some reason, this Jinki hyung made me nervous and a little intimidated.

“Jonghyun-ah, I called you here today because we couldn’t talk properly yesterday.” All I could do was nod as he continued. As far as I remembered, we talked quite properly yesterday! Did he perhaps change his mind about me being Kibum’s partner?! Or did he not like me at all and was simply too polite to say anything in front of noona yesterday?! It hasn’t even been a full minute since I entered Jinki hyung’s office and I’m already panicking! What a great start! Just then, Jinki hyung started to speak and I decided to focus entirely on what he was speaking so as to not seem like an utter idiot. He had very somber expression on his face as he spoke.

“There are some things I want to clarify before you can take any further step with Kibum. Since our parent’s death, Kibum has been my world. He is the only one I have. I saw the look in your eyes yesterday when you met Kibum, but I want you to promise me that you’ll always keep him happy. He can be a bit too much sometime, but he is very kind at heart. His happiness should be your priority; how you do it, I won’t tell you. It’s totally your call. I won’t interrupt, but at any point if I feel he is not happy or hurt because of you… trust me Jonghyun ssi, you’ll never want to see that side of mine. I don’t mean to scare you, but take this as an advice rather than a warning; I cannot and will not tolerate any tears apart from those of happiness in my Kibum’s eyes. He can come off as a cold hearted person and has been hurt countless times in the past because of that. And while I… let’s say took care of those who hurt my Bummie, I couldn’t take away his pain! You have to understand Jonghyun that the only reason Kibum is even entertaining the idea of this relationship is because I am the one who has introduced you to him. And I won’t stand if he is hurt on my account. I can tell you are a nice person Jonghyun-ah. Please cherish my Kibum. I wish you luck. I hope this union of you and Kibum will be filled with happiness. I’ll always be here for both of you.” He said smiling in the same warm and affectionate way. Suddenly, the intimidating atmosphere was lifted and a comfortable feeling set in. Was he even the same person who pretty much threatened me?! Why does it feel as if he has a split personality? Or maybe, this is the real Lee Jinki, who managed to create an entire empire at the age of 29. I felt very disconcerted and it was probably showing on my face.

“Maa…did I scare you!?” he asked giving me a freaking eye smile! Would it be wrong to say yes? I could only shake my head to say no but I don’t think I was fooling anyone, especially not Jinki hyung. Just then his secretary entered carrying a tray with two cups of coffee and some tea cakes.

“ Lovely, thank you Minah! Jonghyun-ah, how about a cup of coffee with this old man before you leave?” I really wanted to leave as it was already 7 and I had booked a reservation for Kibum and I at Viva Polo for 7.30 but I absolutely didn’t want to offend Jinki hyung so I picked up the cup and started gulping down the coffee. However, the coffee turned out to be boiling hot so naturally, I spluttered and choked on it!

“Jonghyun-ah!” Jinki hyung exclaimed as he quickly rushed to my side and handed me a glass of cool water while taking the cup of coffee from my hands. “You seem to be in an awful bit of hurry Jonghyun-ah,” he said while throwing a knowing smirk my way. “Go ahead. I won’t keep you any longer, hehe! We’ll have our coffee some other day. Have fun with Kibum and take care!”

I coughed up a “thank you!” and gave Jinki hyung a deep bow! I must not get on his bad side!!!! Then I rushed out of his office to pick Kibum! On my way out, I saw Jinki hyung’s secretary, Minah ssi. This woman had some serious guts if she could be this composed while working for Jinki hyung! I greeted her on my way to the elevator which she had helpfully called for me. I hope my date with Kibum will be a success and that he will enjoy it!

Jinki’s POV

I saw Jonghyun rush out of the office to meet Key. He was clearly in a hurry and yet he did not refuse to have a cup of coffee with me. He’s a good kid. Dear God, I hope Bummie doesn’t petrify him and send him running for the hills! You survived Taemin’s food and you held on through my talk. Hang in there Jonghyun-ah! Hmm….. I wonder what Kibum has in store for Jonghyun after yesterday’s failed ramen….That ramen reminds me, I need to have a chat with Taemin about his cooking. Dialing Taemin’s number, "Hello Taemin-ah, it's Jinki hyung. Yes, how about we meet for lunch tomorrow? Huh? No, no problem, just wanted to have hyung-dongseng bonding time. Is tomorrow 2 pm fine? Great! See you tomorrow Taemin-ah. Bye!"


	7. Of Phone Calls & Lunch

Key’s POV continued

As I made my way inside, I was greeted by our ajumma.

“Young Master Key, you’re back!” Seeing that my mood was a bit off, she asked again, “Are you alright Master?”

“I’m fine, Ajumma. I’ll be heading to my room; I’m tired. Jal jayo Ajumma.” I wished her while faking a smile. As I made my way to my room, the gravity of my actions started sinking in. Lee Kibum! You’re so stupid! You went and did the one thing you hate from your past. Ahhhh!!!! My chest feels weird, like a tight rubber band is compressing my heart. Is this guilt? I need to talk to someone, but who? Hyung? No, he’ll definitely scold me and I don’t want to see that look of disappointment in his eyes. Ummm….Tae, yes Taemin will listen to me. I looked at my wall clock as I dialled Taemin’s number. Please be awake Tae….. The phone kept on ringing. I was about to hang up when it was picked.

“Hello!” I heard a feminine voice on the other side.

“Ummm…..who’s this?” I asked, I’m sure I have dialled Taemin’s number!

“Yah! Lee Kibum, how come you don’t recognise me after everything I didn’t for you as a kid?! You snotty nosed brat!”

“Yeonniee-Noona! OMG noona! You’re back!!! How are you?” I couldn’t help but scream. After Jinki-hyung and Taemin if I consider anyone close that would be Taeyeon Noona, Taemin’s Noona.

“Well, now you recognise me. I have been good. How have you been Bummie?”

“I’m good as well…” I told her.

“Oh no no….your voice doesn’t say that you’re fine. Tell me about it, who was that? Who hurt my Bummiee? “

“I’m fine Noona…” I tried convincing her.

“Bum-ah, if you’re calling this late, it mean you’re not fine. I would have put you on with Tae, but today’s shoot seems to have drained him. He is fast asleep. Let Noona help you this time. Talk to me.” As if a dam burst open, all my bottled up feelings came pouring out.

“Noona…..everything’s been mess since you left. Hyung found this guy for me. We met him yesterday along with his sister and friend at our place. After what I went through in the past, I didn’t want to do this. So Tae and I decided to scare him so that he would run away. Tae cooked his deadly Uyu Kkula Ramen for him yesterday, but he didn’t even flinch! He passed that test and today we went on a date. That’s when everything went down the hill!” I explained while letting a few tears drop. I never thought things would turn out this way. I couldn’t even stand still! I was pacing around like a caged animal! I felt like one too! What have I done?!

“Bum-ah, don’t cry and tell me what exactly happen on that date. Did he hurt you? Touch you without your permission? I swear I’ll find him and knock the lights out of him if he has done that!”

“That’s the thing Noona! He did nothing! The entire time, he was very polite and charming! He listened to what I was saying very attentively! He even took me to my favourite restaurant! And, he is an amazing person!”

“If that’s the case then why are you so upset? He seem like a  good guy to me and I haven’t even met him yet!” Noona said in a confused tone.

“Noona, it’s not him. It’s me. I ruined everything! I didn’t want to do anything with him so I planned for Woohyun to come and meet me there. We had planned for Woohyun to pretend to be my boyfriend. But Noona, I enjoyed my time with him so much that I completely forgot about this plan!” I all but wailed!!

“What happen then?”

“Woohyun did come as we planned; even though it didn’t go as far as him being my boyfriend, it did ruin the mood. After Woohyun left us, it was so awkward! We didn’t say anything and when he dropped me home, I wanted to apologise but I couldn’t even open my mouth! It was as if my voice was lost! The sound just refused to come out! He was so angry when he left, he didn’t even look at me…..” I cried.

“Lee Kibum, do you realise what you have done here? I thought Jinki and I had taught you better than this. I’m so disappointed in you.”

“Noona, please help me. What do I do now?!”

“The first thing you do is own your mistake and apologise the first thing in the morning. You did wrong Bum and the sooner you amend this, the better. You better do this before Jinki finds out; he’ll be very disappointed in you. Also Bum, remember that not all fingers are same; it applies to people too. Don’t see people through the same lens. Judge people individually. You should have given him a chance before deciding anything. Now apologise and be open minded. Arraso?”

“Neh Noona.” I just hope it’s not too late. I hope he will hear me out and give me a chance. How hypocritical of me….I didn’t want to give him a chance when I knew nothing about me and yet I am expecting him to give me a chance when I gave him pretty strong reason not to…. Oh God please!!! Please let him give me a chance! 

“Ok, now tell me all about him. You guys did this without me! Jinki didn’t even say anything the last time I spoke to him! Some best friend he is! Huh!” Noona huffed. I couldn’t help but laugh. After talking to her, I felt a bit light.

“Ummm…..his name is Kim Jonghyun. He’s a contemporary painter. Does a lot of exhibitions and looks like puppysaurus.”

“Puppysaurus?”

“Well he looks like a mixture of a Puppy & a Dino. It’s difficult to explain! His eyes are so wide and innocent like a puppy! His eyes…., it’s easy to get lost in his eyes. And when he pouts, you feel like giving him whatever he asks. Yet he is very strong and muscular! So that’s why puppysaurus!” I laughed.

“Ohhh….sounds like an interesting guy. So, when can I meet him?”

“Noonaaaaa…..it’s not that easy. I need to apologise first. Uhhhh!!!!!! Why are relationships so complicated?!”

“They’re not, you make it that way, my sweet Bummiee. But that aside, it’s pretty late. You should catch your beauty sleep. And make sure you apologise first thing tomorrow. Jal jayo!!!!!”

“Jal jayo Noona, and thank you for listening!”

“Aigooo….this kid. Go sleep now.” Noona said hanging up.

As I lay on my bed, I couldn’t help but anxiously wait for tomorrow to come. What will Jonghyun ssi say? Will he even bother listening to me? Oh God, what if Jinki hyung gets to know?! No, no, no! I have to fix this mess before that!!!!

Jinki’s POV

Today was pretty good. The brand launch we all were stressing over for months was a huge success. This put me in a good mood. It was almost 1 pm. Time to go collect Taemin for lunch. As I was about to head out, my phone started ringing. Pulling it out from my pants pocket, I checked to see who it was. Unknown number. Hmm… who could it be?

“Hello?”

“Jinki-hyung….”

“….Jonghyun-ah?”

“Yes hyung it’s me…..”

“Oh! Sorry, I couldn’t recognise your number. Tell me, how can I help you?”

“Hyung….Ummm, I actually don’t know how to say this. I don’t think it’s going to work out. And as I promised you, I wouldn’t hurt Kibum by forcing him to do something he doesn’t want to do.” What is he talking about?

“Sorry Jonghyun-ah….but what isn’t going to work out?”

“Umm…my and Ki… Kibum’s relationship.” he shuttered. Oh woahhh!! Hold on. Wasn’t he googly eyed and excited like a puppy just yesterday?!

“What’s the matter Jonghyun-ah?! What brought this on?”

“Hyung, I’m really sorry but I don’t think Kibum is interested in me. Hyung please don’t force him on my account. I’m really thankful that you considered me worthy enough for your brother. But it just isn’t working. Sorry for all the trouble you went through. I’m happy I got to know you. Please be happy!” And just like that, even before I could say anything, he hanged up.

Lee Kibum! What have you done? Somehow I couldn’t help but be angry. Jonghyun is a nice guy. After yesterday’s talk, I was sure he would keep Kibum happy. He is just the guy Kibum needs. And you went and scared him away! Uhhhh!!!! Why is life so complicated?! I couldn’t help but pull my hair. Taemin….Right Lee Taemin must know what happened yesterday. I’m sure Kibum teamed up with him. I sat back in my seat as I dialled up Taemin’s number.

“Hello…Hyung are you here? I’ll just be out in a minute. Let me just grab my bag.”

“Taemin.”

“Yes Hyung?”

“Come to my office” I tried my best to control my temper.

“Is there any problem hyung?”

“Just come up Taemin.” I told him as I hanged up. I’m starting to have a migraine. Why can’t I have a normal day? This was supposed to be a good day for god sake!!!!

There was a knock on the door, which opened up to let the person it. There at the door stood Lee Taemin, Kibum’s best friend and partner in crime.

“Come in Taemin and close the door.” He did as told and stood before me. As I stared at him, he gulped visibly.

“Hyung….did something happen?”

Taking a deep breathe, I said,“Taemin, what did you and Kibum do?” All he did was look at me with confusion.

“Answer me, I asked you something!” I raised my voice. This caused him to shrink away in fear.

“I…I…don’t know what you mean hyung…”

Pinching the bridge of my nose I said,

“You don’t know you say. What did Kibum do yesterday? What did you both plan hmmm?”

“Pl…Plan…”

“Don’t think that I don’t know that it was you who made that Ramen. When that didn’t work you both made a new plan. Jonghyun called a while ago. He said the relationship won’t work. That Kibum doesn’t want it to work. I’m asking you for the last time. What did you both do?”

“Hyung…I..I..I swear I don’t know what you’re saying! It’s true that I had made the ramen but I did it only because Kibum was looking scared and nervous! As a test! And even then I kept telling him to not be prejudiced! And when I saw Jonghyun ssi, I swear I could see that he is a nice person so even yesterday before the date I told Key hyung to not mess anything up and -” He keep stuttering.

I was losing my patience.

“ And not mess the plan you two cooked? Well, good news Taemin, he didn’t mess up the plan! And now Jonghyun-ah wants nothing to do with Kibum! Leave! Before I do something I’ll regret, leave.”

“Hyung… I-”

“GET OUT!” I scream causing him to run out of the room.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I leaned back in my seat. Kibum, what do I do with you? This time you did wrong, and you will have to sort this out yourself. I won’t interfere, I hope you realise that what you did wrong and sort this before it too late. And I hope you are ready to accept the consequences because you certainly need to learn you lesson. Both you and Taemin.


End file.
